1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to storing containers and more specifically it relates to an improved storage bin system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous storing containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to put aside various articles for future use. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.